Terror
by Gun toten Girly
Summary: -Oneshot- He watches in horror, unable to believe that she was now dead, dropped before him in a heap on the ground. -Set during Movie 2. InuYasha-centric-


**Terror**

* * *

**Authoress Note: **Was watching the second movie with my sister the other day. We never really get to know what InuYasha feels considering Kagome is more of the main character. I wanted to see if I could pass for writing InuYasha.

_**SOME MAJOR SPOILERS FOR MOVIE TWO! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT, DO NOT READ OR YOU WILL REGRET IT, I PROMISE!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the InuYasha movies. This is strictly for entertainment and creative purposes. All rights reserved.

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Every man  
is afraid of something.  
That's how you know  
__he's in love with you;  
__when he is afraid  
__of losing you_."  
-?

* * *

I see everything in high quality. My eyes, though watery with pain, pick out every last detail in front of me. The unbearably bright light that shines down on us, the flowers that drift and float in the breeze, and the hateful, poisonous woman in front of me. My nose blocks out the gentle aroma of the woman's perfume, Kagome's unique, peculiar scent, and the thick odor of the dead fire in front of us.

How could I have let this happen? How did that woman manage to pin me to the tree? Everything is still such a blur, but the panic that wells inside me was hard to stifle. My wrists wriggle against their restraints, the muscles in my neck straining against the thick roots that bind me here.

"What's... happening?" I managed to grunt. I hear Kagome shout my name, her voice heavy with worry and panic. My stomach clenches as I try to rip my bonds, but it's no use. Not even my half-demon strength can break this. It's getting harder to breathe, and suddenly a desperate thought crosses my mind. _Kagome_. The human in me is begging for the woman to leave Kagome alone. My eyes dart towards the human girl quickly. In a swift glimpse, I can tell she's uninjured and the tiny bout of concern for her dwindles slightly.

"Hmm, I wondered why you were so weak," I can vaguely hear her voice through my struggles. The woman's voice is smooth and deep. I strain my neck so I can see her properly, wanting to look her straight in the eye when she says her next words. I know what they're going to be, and a remark is waiting on the tip of my tongue. "Now I see... you're merely a half-demon." She finishes her thought, her thin brows slightly furrowed in satisfaction.

The thick root around my stomach pulses and tightens. I groan again, my reply sounding pained and not at all like the confident tone I had been planning. "That a problem for you?"

Not a half second before the words leave my mouth, I feel a huge jolt. A rumbling, painful shock wave courses through my body. My past experiences of electrocution usually give me insight to see through the painful haze, but my mind can't seem to settle onto one thought. With each electrifying jolt, my thoughts jump from one to another.

_...Sesshomaru will die..._

_...I miss you, Mama..._

_...Kagome makes me food..._

_...Shippo's going to get it..._

There's another surge of power, but I can't focus on what it is. The electricity fades a little before returning full-force. My vision is cloudy, murky and watery. What is happening? I gasp, a groan escaping me. Is Kagome alright?

Somehow this thought makes the electricity disappear. My body heaves, still suspended on the huge roots. I blink rapidly, searching the small clearing for my Kagome until I see her a few feet away, sprawled on her back facing me. I can instantly tell she had tried to interfere with the electrocution and am tempted to scold her when I hear the woman's chanting once more. I quickly turn to the right, my eyes settling on that idiot Akitoki before I realize what's happened. He, too, is on the ground, only his knapsack fell open. The Celestial Robe is exposed, the glittering pink cloth sparkling in the white light.

"Run, you fool!" I snarl. I can see Shippo's quivering frame out of the corner of my eye, firmly attached to one of the tree's roots in panic. The human boy simply looks at me, blinking as if he has _no idea how close he is to dying_. Rage bubbles in my chest. I'll be damned if that _idiot _dies because he didn't listen to me. In the back of my mind, I know the real reason. If this kid dies, then it means I can't help Kagome. I test the roots again, my attention diverted when a glass-like humming fills the air. A pink glow emanates from the woman's mirror. Dread screams through me.

"Kaguya!" I hear Kagome's firm call. I look towards her, surprised to see her on her feet so fast with her bow drawn and ready. An arrow fires, her expression fierce and deadly. A surge of unwelcome gratitude washes through me. _Kagome's fighting for me_, I realize. My strength returns quickly, tugging on the roots with more force than before. As if to spite me, they pulse and winch tighter around my frame. _That's not Kagome's job! _I want to scream at the heavens. _It's mine! _Mine_!_

The arrow is like lightning (I try not to wince at the analogy) and is glowing blue in the blink of an eye. I barely catch Kaguya's murmur of "such impudence" before the arrow is upon her. Hope cascades inside me, mixing with pride and regret.

Kaguya stretches her arm out, as if to ward the arrow off with a type of barrier, but the purified weapon shreds through the sleeve of her kimono like rice paper.

"A sacred arrow..." Kaguya sounds surprised, her eyes assessing Kagome like a caged animal. I growl and try to escape from the roots again. "Interesting." I don't like the sound of her tone. It usually meant Kagome was going to get taken away from me. My efforts redouble. Kagome is in danger. I can't let this happen. Hopelessness begins to spark within me, but I hastily push it down. Why won't these roots break?

To my horror, Kagome climbs up beside me, another arrow drawn in her bow. The strain makes the wood creak and shake, her knuckles white as they grip tightly. Her back is to me and I can't see her face. "Release InuYasha, now!" I hear her say. My heart warms just slightly (_she's willing to risk her life for me_) before dread and fear stomp it into dust. I can't let her _do this!_

"Get out of here, Kagome!" My voice isn't the same, and I know it's the root that bears down on my throat that makes it sounds garbled and raspy. She, of course, ignores me. Rage mingles with the desperation. _Why won't she listen_? The voice in my head is panicked, rising two octaves and weak with fright.

Kaguya's expression is unworried. Her face is blank, but I can pick out the arrogance in her features. "Just go ahead and try it." Her words are thick with confidence, a challenge so defiant that I know Kagome won't be able to resist. I yank and tug more fiercely, my eyes locked on the demoness before us. In past situations, I was able to save Kagome in the nick of time, barely able to protect her life before she perished at the hands of an enemy. This thought races through my head before I can feel my breathing start to escalate. I'm not strong enough! I can't break free! The demon blood burns just below the surface, demanding to be released and attack the woman who dared restrained me.

Kagome's words make my heart stop. "It's your funeral." Her voice is strong and unwavering, and to any passing observer she would sound casual in her attack. The arrow in her bow glows bright blue. It shoots forward with a _twang_, flying towards Kaguya with unmatched speeds.

I can barely hear her chant above the whistle of the arrow. I want to scream to Kagome to _get out of here _but I'm not quick enough. I feel my legs and stomach loosen uncomfortably as horror possesses my body. Kaguya's mirror shines painfully bright. I almost close my eyes, but they remain riveted on the spectacle before me. I know what happens, and watch unsurprised as the arrow is sucked into the mirror's black hole.

Kagome finally seems to recognize the danger she's in. A shaky gasp escapes through her mouth, and I'm hoping beyond hope she'll move. The mirror shakes in Kaguya's arms and the arrow is suddenly flying back towards us. I see it racing towards me. The arrow tip glints in the white light above us.

Oh God.

Oh please no...!

Déjà vu sweeps through me.

Everything happens at once, as if time stopped and gave everybody ample time to help.

Kagome's screams my name, her voice getting closer and closer. I can't seem to be able to glance at her as I gaze at my death rocketing towards me. Some part of me is wondering why she sounds so close, and I'm just getting through this thought before I realize what she intends to do.

I hear Shippo's shocked cry for Kagome. A human boy is yelling for somebody to "watch out!" but for what I don't know. I can only stare at the arrow and wonder what's going to happen. A bundle of green cloth intercepts the arrow, but the object rips through it and catches onto something pink and fluttery. I feel something grip my clothes in a death-hold, and suddenly I'm looking directly into Kagome's face, her brown eyes huge and panicked. A hollow _thud_ echoes deafeningly in my ears, followed by a feminine grunt.

My heart is wrapped in icy coldness. No... No, no, no, no! Please, oh God, _please no!_ I'm frozen, shocked,_ horrified _at what I've seen and _felt_. Kagome's body lurches forward, the parts that touch mine jerking once unnaturally. The breath whooshes out of me even though I'm unhurt, and my face feels loose from having no expression.

No. This is not happening. Kagome isn't supposed to get hurt! No! This is impossible. This is... this is unacceptable. What the hell? _What the hell!_ I want to grip her shoulders, shake her until her heads rolls off. Why? Why! What made her possessed to do something as stupid, _idiotic_...

I think this in half a second. All I can manage out of my mouth is, "K-Kagome..."

Kagome used her body as a shield. I feel her go slack, her face pressing against my chest.

She doesn't move.

"_Kagome!_" I scream, my body still limp with shock. I can only stare as she lifts her head, her body now trembling with pain and exertion. Her face is calm and... content? What? _What?_

"I'm so thankful," she murmurs, her voice with only a slight tremor in it. I look straight into her eyes, my own body shaking at what exactly this meant. The analytical side of my mind is racing. The arrow had gone through her left side. It must have missed her heart by centimeters if she was still able to talk. The meaning of her words don't register in my mind until after she finishes speaking. "You're alright, InuYasha."

My voice is strained and unrecognizable. "_Why did you do that_? Why didn't you _stay away!_"

She answers, her face still _stuck_ in that one expression. Why can't she look differently? Why does she have to look as if she _wanted_ to kill herself if it meant I would be okay? _I'm not worth it_!

"It's no big deal. And besides," her tone is more uplifting, almost joking. _How can she be joking when she's about to _die? Desperation — this time for _her_ and not for _me_ — claws through me. "You're always saving me, aren't you?"

She falls away.

"Kagome? _Kagome_?"

And drops to the ground.

Panic grips me in a full-fledged attack. She can't move from me! I won't be able to feel her heartbeat or breathing. What if she does die? I can see her as she falls to the ground, her head faced me with a serene expression on her face. I know that look. It was one I've seen plenty times before, on faces of those who could see death...

No! _NO!_ Not _Kagome!_

"_Kagome! KAGOME_!" I thrash against my bindings. She's _not_ going to die, _not_ going to lie on the cold, hard ground with an injury like that.

I hear laughter, a _giggle_, and know exactly who I'm going to direct my rage and frustration at. Kaguya hovers to my right, her face amused as she glares at the wounded girl on the ground. My anger is so concentrated that all I can manage is a, "Damn it! Let me go, you creepy witch!" My face twists and pinches in a snarl. My fangs are bared. "If Kagome dies, you're going to regret the day you ever met me!"

It never crossed my mind that I said '_if_' instead of '_when_'.

Her tone is relaxed, almost exasperated. "Oh, rest assured. I will not let her die so easily."

And for some unexplainable reason, the reassurance of the murderous demoness lifted the anxiety and pain from my body like smoke from a fire. Kagome isn't going to die. The words seem hollow against the wall of fear and pain I had built in the few seconds before that. The panic I felt for Kagome — my best friend, my whole world, _Kagome_ — somehow refuses to ease away. Logic recognizes these words, but my heart can't seem to grasp them. Maybe it was because the girl is on the ground _and not moving!_I want to scream at Kaguya to just make her _move!_ Anything!

She doesn't seem to understand. She babbles onwards, like I would care if I became a full-fledged demon at a time like this. What an idiot! My arms never cease their pull on the roots.

"You go to Hell! Release me! That's all I want from you!"

She laughs again, and this time Kagome is dragged forward like a puppet. My heart gives a lurch, the pain of panic more agonizing than the electrocution. _What is she doing_? A second later, Kagome is hanging like a doll beside the demoness, the sickening arrow protruding from her back. I can see the pink, ribbon-like object attached to the arrow and realized that what's-his-face had thrown his sack to protect Kagome. Her hair hangs on the other side of her head and I can see the peaceful expression on her face. My demon blood roars. I silently thank Tetsusaiga for still being attached to my hip, otherwise I wouldn't have been sure if I could keep myself from ripping apart every living thing in a square mile.

"Then I'm taking the girl along with me." Kaguya says, and the two of them begin to float above the treetop and swirling flower buds.

My chest gives a lurch. _Kagome's leaving_! She's leaving! My tone quickly turns to pleading. "No! Put her down!" My throat starts to burn from yelling. "Where are you taking her?" I scream.

My eyes can barely see Kagome's face as she hangs upside down. Will this be the last time I see her? When she looks like she's _dead_? No! I won't let it!

Kaguya's voice is soft in the breeze. "Come to my dream-castle. That is, if you seek desire."

They fade away into nothingness. The full-moon behind them is their backdrop, terrifyingly clear without a figure in sight.

"You can't escape me for long." I growl, tugging at the roots one more time. They crumble like dust. I vaguely register that everything has faded back to normal. The shining white-light has disappeared, the nighttime sounds have returned, and the tree's blossoms have vanished along with Kagome.

"Damn it!" I grumble, and pounce away from the horrid tree. My feet are numb as they wade through the ice-cold stream. I stare up at the moon, my face tense and my body strained and ready for a fight. I finally remember that Shippo and that one guy are still here, and I growl at the little fox demon. "Shippo! Where's this '_dream-castle_' of hers?"

His shaky voices rises over the rushing stream. "What are you asking me for? How should_ I _know? "

I want to choke him. The man's voice interrupts me. "Right. There's a saying that a priest once told my family. Perhaps can help us find the castle." It's as if he can't get the word out fast enough and now I want to choke _him_. "The castle of the heavenly being lies in the lake of Motosu, unreachable by mortals."

His voice is a distant echo. Lake Motosu? I want to grin. I can feel my chest rumbling, but my growls are deaf to my ears.

_I'm coming Kagome_. Somehow, someway, I wish she would know that. My fists clench, claws digging into my palm. Blood trickles down my fingers.

_I'm coming_.


End file.
